1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for interfacing between a user and a computer and more specifically relates to a device for communicating a user's intentions to a computer that responds to the user's intentions by causing changes in the user's environment within a virtual reality realm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtual Reality is a three-dimensional computer generated world wherein a human being can interact through appropriate interfacing tools. Various attempts have been made to design a computer interface tool or interaction device to provide a user with the ability to function within a virtual reality world to at least the same extent that a person is able to function within the true environment.
For simplicity, virtual reality will be described herein in terms of a three dimensional computer display which is presented to a user to define the virtual reality world. The user's interaction with the computer display, or virtual reality world, will be on a level of computer-to-human interface based upon an input from the user which is dictated by motor or neuro-muscular activity on the part of the user. The computer response which dictates the change within the virtual reality world will be considered a visual output which is interpreted through the visual perception of the user. In other words, the virtual reality system or computer receives input from the user through the use of an interface tool, processes information based upon that input and then provides output through a visual display system that is congruent with an effective change within the virtual reality world based upon the input received from the user. The user then processes the visual information and interacts with the virtual reality system by transferring the user's thoughts to the computer to communicate a desired response to or tasks to be completed within the virtual reality world. In order to transfer such thoughts or desires to the computer, the thought information from the brain of the user must be converted to some physical action or a set of signals that the computer is capable of receiving, interpreting and responding to. The ability to transfer the information from the user's thoughts or desires, through movement of the user's musculoskeletal system, to the computer depends on the capabilities of the human-to-virtual reality system interface tools.
Virtual Reality interaction or interface tools that are currently available include several drawbacks and shortcomings. First, in order to provide the various degrees of freedom for movement within a virtual reality world, an interaction tool is typically cumbersome including, for example a large computer input keypad for directing the computer to provide images within the virtual reality world that correspond to the user's intentions. Devices that include cumbersome hardware introduce a time delay between a user's formulation of desired intentions for action within the virtual reality world and communicating those intentions to the computer such that a computer can respond by changing the virtual environment according to the user's intentions. Further limitations include the necessity for a user to learn a complicated or long set of operation commands in order to effectively communicate with the computer on a desirable level.
Second, relatively simpler interface tools provide the ability to operate within a virtual reality realm without relying on complex hardware but also include the limitation of having a limited degree of freedom of movement, for example. One example of such a simple tool might include a conventional "joy stick" like those used with conventional video arcade games. A conventional joy stick only allows a freedom of motion within one plane, for example up and down, right and left. Further, although a simple device such as a joy stick may communicate a desired movement from the user to the computer such devices do not include the capability for a higher level of communication of the user's intentions to the computer. For example, a joy stick may enable a user to move between several rooms in a virtual reality building but provides no means for communicating intentions to the computer such as opening a window or moving a chair within a room by picking it up and placing it in a different virtual location.
More complicated devices such as bodysuits or gloves that a user can adorn are commercially available. However, such suits or gloves have limitations and drawbacks which are undesirable. First, some gloves or suits require relatively expensive optical sensing technology in order to enable a computer to sense a movement of a person's body or hand in order to communicate the user's intentions to the computer. Second, such complex devices require that a user be in a specific environment, for example, a specific room having photosensor capability mounted within it in order to have the computer recognize what the intended motion of the user is at any given time. Further, such devices include the drawback or limitation of not enabling a user to easily communicate intentions to the computer beyond those of physical movement within the virtual reality realm.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer interaction tool that enables a user to effectively move within a virtual reality world and to easily communicate intentions or commands to the computer beyond mere physical movement within a virtual reality environment. It is desirable to provide a virtual reality interface tool that enables the computer based virtual reality system to react to the user's wishes or intentions as quickly and effectively as possible to therefore provide an appropriate new set of visual information or a changed virtual environment to the user.
It is also desirable to provide a human-to-computer interface tool that enables a user to effectively and efficiently perform the various tasks that would be desirable within a virtual reality environment. Such tasks could be classified into four basic categories: (1) navigation, (2) selection, (3) interaction, and (4) command. It is desirable to provide an interface tool that enables a user to simply perform tasks in all four categories simultaneously or independently of each other, depending upon the user's desire.
This invention addresses the need for effective human-to-computer interaction by providing a control device that is operable with the human hand and is capable of enabling a user to perform tasks within the four basic categories mentioned above simultaneously or independently. This invention provides significant improvements over currently available interface tools because it enables a user to navigate within a virtual reality world in six degrees of freedom. Further, this invention provides an interaction tool that enables a user to select from various options presented within a virtual reality world, interact with items or entities that are presented within a virtual reality world and to command the computer to alter the virtual environment according to the user's desires. A significant improvement is presented by this invention because it enables a user to have selective and differential control over the various tasks to be performed within the virtual reality environment.